Bella and Jacob ForeverOr Not?
by xodreambigox
Summary: Edward has just left Bella well he's been gone for 2 years now and Bella is going out with Jacob they are deeply in love. Then Edward comes back...
1. See You Again

Jacob set me on the ground, my heart flying, his beating at a slow rhythmic pace.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow. First thing – I promise." He whispered in my ear. My whole face crumpled. I could feel it.

"Be careful, I don't want you to..."

"Bells," He cut me off, laughing softly. "As if anyone – or any_thing – _could hurt me. And I've got my phone so if you _really _need me, I'll be here. Chill, ok?" He said sternly, but I could sense a hint of sarcasm in there.

Jake and his brothers were patrolling the area like any other night to watch out for vampires. I always insisted he slept, and when we went to his place I told him to have a nap. But he always seemed to find an excuse to stay up with me – his latest was that I was more important than sleep.

"I guess – but be careful kay?" I said urgently, and he chuckled again.

He bent to kiss me like he did every night. But tonight there was something about that kiss – urgent, pressing, like we only had so much time left...

"Go, Bells, or old Charlie will get suspicious." He said, taking my shoulders and spinning them round so I was facing the old white door to my house.

"Fine," I said stubbornly "But I'll be calling you if you don't call me at midnight. That's when you go off patrol and into sleep mode – you never sleep anymore." He pushed me closer to the door, kissed me briskly on the neck and then I couldn't feel his hands on my shoulders anymore – I knew he had gone.

I walked inside and saw Charlie watching basketball on TV as usual, but he was sitting in the lazy-boy eating French-fries.

"Hey Bella," He greeted me warmly. I scowled playfully.

Charlie couldn't have been happier when Edward left, but then his happiness expanded when I started seeing Jacob. I guess – now that Jake was my life – Charlie was really the happiest man alive.

It had almost been two years since Edward left, and Jacob had picked up the Bella Pieces, put them back together and helped me get over my depressed state. He had helped _a lot, _and now we were inseparable. Well, except when it was imperative.

"Have fun with Jake?" He asked through a mouthful of fries.

"Yeah, we went for a walk." I replied carelessly, picking my way over books and dishes to my room.

"You need to clean up in here." I told him as I reached the stairs.

"Yeah, I will. Night Bells." He called, eyes glued to the TV.

"Night dad, clean up." I called back, knowing he wouldn't and I'd have to tomorrow.

Well, at least Jake could help me. Hey, it might be fun.

I went to my room and checked the emails – a new one from Renee.

_Hey babe,_

_How are you, how's Jacob?_

_So hot here – reached 37 C today!_

_How's Charlie? Hope he's not always watching the TV and is getting some exercise. _

Typical email from Renee. But it was the next part that gave me a bit of a shock.

_Bella, you and Jacob have been together for a long time now._

_Remember – Jacob is a boy. All teenagers have hormones._

What was my mother implying here?

_I know you are the responsible one here, but I'm just reminding you to be safe. _

Wow....Renee never said anything like that to me. I wrote back a quick reply, still a bit dazed.

_Hey mum,_

_Lucky you've got good weather. Hope Phil is going good for baseball._

_Jake and I are being SAFE – it's not like I'm getting married right now._

'_Miss Swann, I've got the rings...'_

_I'm kidding, mum. Seriously. _

_Anyways, Jake isn't that kind of person. He'd be the mothering figure in the scenario going 'oh Bella Bella, remember your HORMONES!'_

_I'm shattered so going to bed now._

_Love you, Bella._

I shut down the wheezy old computer and went to brush my teeth and put on my pyjamas. Tonight these consisted of my sweats and a black singlet – oooh, how lovely.

I climbed into bed and tuned off the bedside lamp yawning.

I was being pulled under, my mind drifting into thoughts of Jacob swinging from vines like Tarzan – it's a new fantasy of mine – I heard shuffling outside the window.

Jake?

I climbed out of bed sleepily and stumbled to the window. I pushed it open I peered into the darkness. "Hello?" I hissed softly, and then there was a movement to my left, followed my something brushing my arm – an unnatural breeze.

In under a second I knew who was standing next to me. I could feel his presence.

It was Edward.

Edward Cullen.


	2. Remember Me?

They didn't notice me, and I slunk back down into bed, still staring at them, horrified.

What if they started fighting?

"What?" Jacob growled as Edward sprang lightly in the open window and stood there.

"Why are _you _here?" Edward asked angrily, and I began chewing the side of my cheek anxiously.

Jake chuckled darkly. "I think the better question is why you are here?"

"I wanted to see Bella, but then you showed up – this leads me back to the previous question. So, Jacob Black, why are _you _here?" Edward said slowly, his face sinking into a sneer.

"Bella called me to come. Excuse me for coming when my girlfriend calls." Jake smiled sarcastically, and Edward's whole face contorted into boiling rage.

"You...Bella...Together...?" Edward managed to choke out.

Jacob nodded, grinning.

"Yes."

"Anything else I should know about?" Edward grimaced, trying to regain composure.

"Werewolves – well, you know about us. Oh, I imprinted on Bella." Jake gloated, basking in the fact that Edwards face was one of pain.

"What?" Edward said quietly, his face contorted in severe pain.

"I imprinted on Bella." Jacob replied, slowly emphasizing each syllable.

Edward stood still for a moment, thinking carefully. What about?

I guessed it had something to do with me.

"I guess that was to be expected, dog." Edward finally said. "Goodbye Jacob Black. You will not be bothered by me again."

He jumped from the window and Jacob moved close to his scent, watching him go.

I lay back and pretended to be asleep, and heard Jacob shut the window.

After a few more hours of no sleep, Jacob began snoring quietly. I knew he needed his sleep. My fingers combed through his dark hair gently, and he nuzzled closed into my neck.

But then the window was slowly opened, I could hear it.

I knew who it was.

So did Jacob. He leapt up at once, and grabbed me from my bed. Edward erupted in snarls, and Jacob stayed quiet. He put me onto his back, and my arms fastened around his neck.

"Get out." Jacob said quietly. Edward glared.

Jacob started walking to the window, where Edward stood. Edward moved away, towards my bed.

They were circling each other.

Suddenly Jacob leaped for the window, phasing in mid air.

Well, there goes his new white shirt and jeans.

I loved it when Jacob phased while I was on him – the wind rushed past like a tornado and it felt wonderful.

Jake kept running as soon as his feet hit the ground. I could hear Edward behind us.

They were both incredibly fast – who would win the race?

Jake headed for the thick forest beside my house, and I tried to sink into him as branches clawed at me – the whole forest seemed to be on Edward's side.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, right into his pointy ears. He grunted loudly, and it reassured me. Although I didn't have an answer to my question, I knew I'd be fine.

We crossed into La Push, but Jacob kept running. I didn't know where the invisible treaty line started or stopped, but when Jake started slowing I knew we were safe. We stopped in a thick line of bushes on a little reserve beside the road.

There were no cars out – it must have been at least eleven p.m.

Jake put me down and ran into the bushes.

I realized I was still in my pyjamas, and I watched after him, waiting for him to come back.

"Bells, can you go to that drain in the road and grab my pants? They're spare in case I ever need a change of clothes." He yelled out.

I ran to the drain giggling.

Of course – Jacob had no clothes.

I threw them into the bushes, and heard him mutter thanks.

He reappeared in seconds, and scooped me up into his arms.

"We're going to my place, to tell dad." Jake told me as he started walking home. It was only a few minutes from here.

Just as we turned the corner into Jacob's street, we were confronted by the whole wolf gang in their human forms. Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul – all the guys were standing there in an instant.

I looked at them from Jacob's arms, and he grimaced.

"Vampire problem," He told them. Sam nodded – he understood.

"Are there more?" Sam asked, taking charge of the situation.

"I don't know. Bella, what do you think?" Jake looked at me, and I stared back solemnly.

"If he told them not to come, they won't be coming. If he didn't tell them anything, they'll come. If he asked them to come, or said he needed support, they would come." I explained in a monotone.

"Ok, Bella can stay on the reserve. She needs to or she will get hurt." Sam said to the others.

"He'd never hurt me," I cut in, but wished I hadn't. Everyone glared at me, even Jake.

"Ok then, Bella can stay here because otherwise they will take her." Sam said, his eyes still angry.

Jake nodded. "I'll take her to my place. Dad will call Charlie and come up with an excuse."

The brothers nodded, and then ran into the woods again. Jacob sighed and continued walking.


	3. Getting Away

Jake opened the door to his inviting little house, and I was startled to see Billy sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Hi, Jake." Old Billy Black said, frowning.

"Hey dad." Jake said, putting me down on the big armchair covered in sheepskin. I lay there, dazed.

"You ok? Bella, are you ok?" Billy asked with concern, straightening up slightly.

"We're both a bit tired. Bella has had a lot on her mind in the past few hours." Jake said with a small smile. I smiled back, exhausted.

"Sam called and told me about the _situation_." Billy said, the frown on his face deepening.

"Yeah, can you call Charlie? Tell her Bella will stay here tonight?" Jacob asked, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the phone.

"Ok, if that's what you want. Bella will just sleep there tonight. Go get her some blankets, eh kid?" Billy asked, dialling his best friend – Charlie's – number.

Jake was off to the laundry to get me some blankets, and I listened to Billy on the phone.

"Yeah, sorry to ring so late...Yes, some bad news...Ha, no...Jake snuck out to see Bella...Brought her back here...Yes...No, she's knackered...you think that? Old coot...Ha! No, they are fine...Ok, bye." He hung up and put the phone on the coffee table.

"Liar." I accused sleepily. Billy laughed.

"What else could I say?" He looked up as Jacob came into the room, and put some blankets over me.

He helped Billy into his wheelchair and wheeled him off to bed. He didn't even say goodnight.

A few moments later, I was sitting there almost crying. Jacob hadn't said he loved me, hadn't even looked at me.

Maybe this imprinting this was only temporary.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Jake entered the room, smiling at me.

"Jake!" I said ecstatically. Bite my tongue, I spoke too soon.

He came over and kissed my head gently. Then he kissed me, and I kissed back happily.

Kissing Jake was one of my favourite hobbies.

After a while, Jake stood up.

"Love you, Bells. Night." He told me as he turned to leave.

"Night." I called back, glowing internally.

My Jacob.

I didn't even think about Edward. But when I drifted off to sleep, I swear I saw him standing at Jacob's window, smiling at me.


	4. Running Once Again

I woke up to an unusually sunny day. No vampire would dare come out today. If we wanted, we could walk through the crowded areas of town and get home without seeing Edward.

Jake was sitting on the couch eating toast and watching the news on the small box of a TV.

He noticed I was awake, and grinned at me.

"Hey sleepy head." He greeted me warmly, and I smiled back.

"What's the time?" I asked, getting up and walking over to sit beside him.

"About noon, or eleven thirty. Sometime between then." He said, grinning at me.

"Sorry I slept in," I apologized, my face going red.

Jake kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to talk about...it?" He asked.

"No, I don't. I know Edward wants me...and I think I might want him too." I confessed, and saw Jacob's face go pale white.

"But I love you more." I assured him, and he kissed me long and hard.

Jake held my hand as we walked to the beach. No sign of any vampires.

For one it was too sunny.

And secondly, this was La Push, so they couldn't cross the border anyway.

We walked onto the stones at the beach, Jacob laughing loudly whenever I made a joke or was sarcastic.

The Jake cussed, and I looked up to see Embry talking to Sam in the bushes beside the beach, just ahead.

No doubt all the other wolf boys would be lingering in the woods close by.

Sam looked at Jake smiling.

Jake pulled me over to them scowling. I sat down on the rocks and watched them.

The other wolf boys came out of the bushes as soon as Jake arrived, and they all looked at Sam.

"We need to talk vampire." Sam said, and the pack laughed nervously.

"Bella needs to stay here 24/7 until we can find the vampire and chase him off." Sam continued. Jake smiled, as did the others. I felt slightly sick, but refrained from throwing up.

"You will be running day and night. Embry, Jacob, Quil, Paul and Seth will take tomorrow. The rest of you will take tonight, and the next night. Jacob's group will swap to nights in one week – if we have not chased him off by then." Sam sounded confident and in-charge.

"He won't cross the border." Embry said, and the others nodded in agreement.

Sam looked unimpressed at Embry's assumption.

"And what if he does? He can, and I suspect will, come across the line to get Bella." Sam said, looking around with speculative eyes.

"What about La Push? My mum's house is beside the border, what if he comes into the dairy? My mum will get hurt." Quil said worriedly, and began shaking with fury.

"Quil, no one will hurt your mum. That vampire will go down before he crosses the line – that's why I need you running constant patrol." Sam said, putting a firm hand on Quil's shoulder.

It was getting late, and the boys were all lazing about at Billy's place.

Billy had taken Charlie on a fishing trip to Alaska, so he would be out of the way until this was over.

Together, the boys had devoured fifty-three bags of chips and almost forty cans of soda.

Now they were regretting it.

There was a knock on the door, and Jake jumped up to get it.

I lay back in my armchair, munching on what was left of a packet of Nacho chips.

It was Sam, and the boys sat up at attention.

"Night runners, go. I could smell vampire down by the border." Sam instructed, and half of the pack jumped up and ran outside taking off their shirts as they went.

Sam walked over and sat down on the couch next to Seth. Seth slid down and sat on the floor.

You couldn't have fun and be stupid with Sam around.

"Has the bloodsucker crossed the line?" Jake asked, turning the TV off.

Paul and Embry got up and went into the kitchen, looking for more food.

"Not yet, but he will." Sam replied, standing up. He took a mobile phone from his pocket.

"I will call you if there is danger." He told Jacob, who nodded and took his phone from his pocket also.

Sam left the house, and Seth started singing loudly.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead!" He sang completely off tune, and we all erupted in laughter. Paul came back from the kitchen dancing, and Embry followed him with some biscuits on a tray.

At nine p.m. Embry and Paul left, saying they were tired. They went off home singing and laughing like two drunken idiots.

Seth followed after them, waving bye to us and saying he didn't want to walk home by himself, and Paul lived practically next door to him.

Quil stayed with us for a bit, but then Jacob started kissing me and Quil cleared off pretty quickly.

Suddenly, Jake's mobile phone rang. He stopped kissing me and answered it. I blushed bright red and slunk down into my armchair.

Jake's face turned from anxious to angry to horrified to terrified to serious.

He grabbed me and ran outside, dragging me by the wrist. Then he ran behind the hedges and phased, coming back to me with his clothes tied on the black band on his left ankle.

He growled at me, and I got on his back. Sometimes I knew exactly what Jake was thinking, other times I had no idea.

We ran for hours, and I knew I would fall asleep.

Another restless night of misery though.

We ran and ran until I was sure we had passed through Canada.

Then Jake turned and started running back, howling in the moonlight. I was worried. Someone had thought something and now Jake was going back.


	5. Smiling At My Window More

"How far, Jake?" I asked after a few hours of running in the direction we came.

He barked three times.

"Hours or miles?" I asked again.

He barked twice, meaning the latter.

I sighed. I hadn't been able to sleep, and I kept seeing Edwards face behind my eyelids as soon as I closed my eyes.

I could sense we arrived in La Push when I saw some cottages perched on the nearby hilltops and in the fields.

I saw Sam standing in the distance, and I stared at him speculatively.

Sam suddenly stopped Jacob in his tracks, and I buried my face in his fur to warm up. I was only in my jeans and a woolly jumper.

Jake shook once and I slowly climbed off. Jake ran into the bushes, and reappeared in the clearing wearing his cut-offs and a black t-shirt.

"Sleep, Jacob. Go home. Danger over." Sam told him. Jake nodded, pulling me onto his back in one swift movement.

"Sure, sure." Jake said, walking away towards the town centre.

"I'll come and wake you when it's time." He called after Jacob.

I wasn't sure if Jake heard him, because he didn't reply.

We arrived back in the house in no time, and Jake put me down in my armchair. He walked into the kitchen and put the phone on loudspeaker. He dialled Billy's number and went to get a drink from the fridge.

"Jake?" Billy answered sleepily.

I hadn't realized the time – three in the morning.

"Dad, the vampire almost crossed the line. I took Bella out of Forks – to Canada. Just to be safe." Jake answered, chuckling to himself.

"You sound tired."

"I am."

"Well, get to bed then. Call me in the morning."

"Ok, Bella's already half asleep."

"Tell her Charlie is fine, because he caught a huge fish yesterday and has been all happy since then – mocking me and saying he's the best fisher." Billy laughed.

"Ok, night dad."

"Bye."

The phone beeped and Jake hung up. Then he walked over to me.

"What would you do if he found me?" I asked him as he pulled the blankets up around me.

"He won't."

"Hypothetically." I retorted, and he chuckled.

"I'd do everything I could to get you back. And I would get you back." Jake said, a serious look crossing his face.

"Oh." I replied. He kissed me.

"I love you. Go to sleep." He told me, walking away to his bedroom.

"You too. Night." I added, falling asleep.

But there he was again at the window – smiling.


End file.
